Dark or Light?
by Wolfblood12345
Summary: Ezra is captured in a mission, the crew wants to rescue him, but they don't know where they keep Ezra. But then Kallus appeared in the rebellion and they need to decide if they trust him or not. Will they be on time to rescue Ezra or will Ezra be succumbed by the dark side. Rated: T because of later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **Hello this is my first fanfiction, so feel free to leave a review. English is not my mother language and I'm not really good at punctuation, so I hope it will not irritate you. I hope you guys like it and to everyone out there, keep writing. I do not own Star Wars Rebels.**

Kallus was moving forward really fast he had a meeting whit the ghost crew and he doesn´t want to be had joined the rebellion a few months ago as a spy and was now a really important part of it. The only thing he knew was that they were keeping Ezra in a high security cell, but he knew they wanted to have him in the imperial training centre.

Kannan was waiting by Ezra´s tower he had new information about Ezra, that was a really good thing about Kallus in the rebellion. Kannan still didn´t trust Kallus completely, but he was the only imperial spy they had so he is really important. He saw a silhouette coming, he prepared himself and then the silhouette became more clear and he saw Kallus. "Hello Kannan, I have gotten some information; they are keeping Ezra in a high security cell, on my ship and they place him over the next week." Kallus said. Kannan asked simply which part of the ship and which cell block. When the two were done they picked a new date to meet and said each other goodbye.

 **On the Lawbringer**

Ezra was broken he couldn´t have this any longer, they were keeping him here now for 1 month. He heard a few rumours about him being placed over to the imperial training centre but further he heard nothing. Ezra was wondering what they would do with him when the inquisitor came in he stopped thinking. So Boy finally giving up to the dark side, "never!" screamed Ezra. "Then maybe going in your mind is a better option." The hand from the inquisitor moved in front of Ezra´s face, Ezra began to defend himself but soon he was getting tired. The inquisitor sensed it and was now making profit from it he knocked Ezra unconscious and gets in his mind, maybe he could replace these memories for fake ones.

 **Inquisitor's pov**

Most of his memories where from the happy memories with the crew he needed to go deeper to get the information he wanted, he wanted to know why the boy hated the empire. Wait, he saw something it was a memory with a Rodian. He could see the boy was angry, he listened further to the memory. When the memory ended the inquisitor knew what to do. He needed to think about some fake memories that he could place in the boy's mind.

 **Kannan's pov**

Kannan finally you are back Hera said. Yes, and I have a little bit information not that much, but it could come in handy. They are keeping him on the Lawbringer on the first floor in cell thirty-three. "Why there?" Sabine asked. It's a high security cell, so they did their homework and learned Ezra can escape out of normal cells. "Karabast" Zeb said, "this could become more difficult and I really want to smash those bucketheads." Zeb don't say that I said, we could win if we have a little bit more friends and people from the rebellion with us. I smiled a little bit and then the others also where smiling a little bit.

 **Kallus pov**

The inquisitor was done with Ezra, I needed to tell him this but I couldn't if he would turn he knew I was a spy. I walked towards my office with the two data pads they had some information about how they wanted to place Ezra over. Then I looked at the list what he needed training uniforms, a lightsaber and normal uniforms. I had three training uniforms in my office and two normal ones and I could get the lightsaber from the training room. Tomorrow they would place Ezra over, but I told the crew it was the next week, what did I do this was so stupid from me. I could not go another time and I could not send a message, because everything was controlled. I could only hope that they would come tomorrow to rescue the boy.

 **This is it for this time, I'm not a pro so feedback could come in handy for me. I'm always open for suggestions and other things. I hope the punctuation and English is written good because I'm not that good at punctuation and English is not my Mother language. But until next time, May the force be with you always.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter I hope you guys and girls all enjoy it, have a fun read. And I will get the next chapter on faster. But because of school and stuff I just couldn't.**

 **Inquisitor's pov**

I needed to think about another thing something I could do to let the boy join the Empire. Yesterday I told my master, that I wanted to place some new memories, but my master didn't want that because we could use the ones he had against him. I knew it! Inquisitor trainings centre, I was sent there also and they broke me there. This is the perfect thing to do, we would place him in the centre anyways so this was the perfect solution.

 **Kallus pov**

They had just injected the boy, so now he was sleeping. But I had no hope the ghost crew would show up today, but this evening I will risk it all! I will go to the ghost crew and I will tell them everything. Maybe I could even give them a few security codes, not that much but the needed ones were there. I do feel like the first days on my star destroyer the luck and everything that flows in you, and the excitement.

 **Sabine's pov**

"We have a call from Kallus!" Hera said. I walked inside the meeting room. Kannan, Zeb, Chopper and Hera were already sitting there. "Hello, this evening I will meet you by Ezra's tower." Kallus said, and Kallus disappeared. "Okay, that was a short message" Kannan said "who is going to do this?". "I want to do this Kannan, please let me do this!". It is evening and I'm standing there by Ezra's tower, it's dark but I can see a silhouette coming. A few minutes later Kallus was standing in front of me. Kallus gave a data pad this time, he told me to be careful with it and to protect it with my life. When I walked towards the ghost my heart pounded in my chest from the excitement.

 **Ezra's pov**

I remembered that I got an injection and then everything went black, I looked around me and I saw at least 10 bucket heads looking at me. The room where I was looked like the ones on a transport ship, I asked one of the bucket heads what this was and where we were going. One of them walked away and he came back with the inquisitor by his side. "So finally you woke up, my boy?" he asked with an evil grin on his face. I really wanted to smash that grin of his ugly face. "Were are you bringing me?" I asked. The Inquisitor said nothing and walked away with an evil grin on his face. I wanted to contact Kannan with the force but I just couldn't because of the force inhibitor. I was going to contact him this evening when the force inhibitor was the most weak.

 **Finally, here's the next chapter for you guys. I will put the next chapter on faster for you guys. Also if you guys want to see anything or have some feedback for me than you can give it to me. See you guys next time and may the force be with you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here´s the next chapter for you guys, I hope you all like it. I´m so excited for rogue one it looks so good and cool and amazing! May the Force Be with you Always!**

 **Kannan's pov**

I woke up in the middle of the night I felt something I tried to meditate, but then I heard something. Someone was saying my name I listened closely, I recognized a voice. It was Ezra! I listened and he told me a few important things. But then the connection faded and I said he needed to keep calm and that we would be there to save him. I was really proud of him he was my padawan and he was resisting to the whole empire. The next morning, I took Sabine apart and we would talk about the data pad and the message I got from Ezra. We knew they would bring him to a training centre, but inquisitor trainings centre. The first weeks would probably be the hardest for Ezra, cause the inquisitor would keep an eye on him.

 **Ezra's pov**

I just spoke Kannan, but it looks like we are close to the destination point. It looks like most of the Stormtroopers are getting nervous, they walk more in and out and if I do something they shout that I can't do that. Then I felt that we stopped and they suddenly grabbed me and put me on my feet. "I can stand up by myself.", then we walked to the exit of the ship. The inquisitor then came and I saw my chance, I ran away and than it happened the inquisitor grabbed my ankle with the force. I fell to the ground and I felt an intense pain in my ankle. He was trying to break it! I struggled no more and he released me, I saw what he could do and if I broke my ankle I couldn't escape from this. "So boy have you learned your lesson." I didn't say anything and walked with him inside.

 **Sabine's pov**

I just talked with Kannan we learned a lot of new things about the things they wanted to do with Ezra. We learned the centre was on Coruscant, he would be there a year, the inquisitor and Kallus were his mentors and a lot more. But why Kallus? We would search that out later, But now we wanted to visit a few people who could help us. They are from one of the bigger rebellions, so they could miss some man we hope.

 **Kallus pov**

I'm deployed at the inquisitor trainings centre as a mentor for Ezra. I hope I can help him and give him some useful things so he can escape. Today I'm going to travel to Coruscant I'm excited, because I have not been there yet. It's also my first time in the centre and most of the people in the centre are force sensitive, so I also feel really nervous for all of this. I really need to get these thoughts out of my head, they will slow me down and they also make my behaviour suspicious. I will get Ezra out of there even if it is the last thing I will do!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I forgot to update it, but unfortunately we had a lot of homework so here is chapter 4. Also do you want the mission to turn out good or bad. Let me know. Also if you have any feedback it's always welcome. I do not own Star Wars Rebels!**

 **Sabine's pov**

We could only have 10 members of the rebellion, but that was enough. Hera just told us the plan and it was actually really easy, we would have 5 explosions across the base. When we got the signal from Hera we could go in to find Ezra, the bucketheads would then be busy with the explosions. I hope it works, but if Ezra will be caught we will go with him. He will not be alone, with that Inquisitor guy!

 **Ezra's pov**

I just woke up and looked around me, the only thing I saw was the dark grey from my room. It was cold in here and the bed felt like a rock, but I was not going to give in to all of this! I was just thinking about an escape when those bucketheads came in and gave me a protein bar and a bottle of water. I drank some water, when I was done with my protein bar I got forced out of the room. I walked a few meters with them, when I turned around and used a force push. I ran away from them and turned around the corner only to be stopped by that damn Inquisitor! He then lifted me in the air and force chocked me, after 30 seconds he dropped me on the ground. I smacked on the ground and felt an intense pain in my shoulder, when I tried to lean on it I nearly cried out in pain. After a moment I got up and followed the inquisitor, after a few minutes we got to a door. I walked in with the inquisitor and saw at least ten other men and woman in their 20s, in black uniforms or grey uniforms with an imperial logo on them.

 **Kannan's pov**

I just got into the forest to search for a quiet place where I could meditate, when I saw an open place with a rock formation. There was a big rock in the middle and I walked towards it, I climbed on the rock and sat down. I felt calm when I sat here. The last days I only thought of my Padawan and what they were doing with him. I remembered when we first found him he was a lothrat. Look at him now, he learned so much, but there was still much to learn.

 **Hera's pov**

I missed him so much, he was part of our crew and not the empire. I checked the phantom, because tomorrow we were going to fly to Coruscant. One of the groups would take the phantom with Kannan and the others would be with me. I checked everything and after an hour I was done, I heard Zeb shouting at Chopper. They were probably in some kind off fight, because I heard choppers teaser and a loud scream. I laughed a bit when I saw that Zeb ran by with chopper chasing him, "Tomorrow everything will be back to normal" I said to myself.


End file.
